The present invention relates to a bulky textured multifilament yarn and to a process for making such yarn. More particularly, the present invention relates to a textured multifilament yarn which is provided with bulkiness due to portions of its filaments protruding from the yarn axis, which portions do not disappear under application of a certain tension as will be defined hereinafter, and also to a process for making such textured multifilament yarn. According to the present invention, portions of the protruding filaments exhibit snarled, looped and/or slackened configurations.